Sonambulismo complicado
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Depois de casar, Pain descobre que Konan é sonâmbula, e tudo que ela encontra, pega para si. A gota d água é quando ela pega as roupas do Deidara e do Sasori.


**Sonambulismo complicado**

20 horas. Sede da Akatsuki. Hidan passava pelos corredores, até quase ser atropelado por Sasori, Deidara e Pain.

**Hidan: **EI, SEUS *****! QUE ALGAZARRA É ESSA?

**Pain: **Nem me fale, Hidan! Eu já estou cheio de problemas, E ESSES PALHAÇOS AINDA ME TRAZEM MAIS PROBLEMAS!

**Deidara e Sasori: **Olha quem fala!

**Hidan: **Acho que deu pra perceber! Só de olhar pra eles já é um problema!

**Deidara e Sasori: **EI!!!

**Pain: **Eu estou com problemas até em casa, Hidan!

**Hidan: **E quem não tem? Até eu tenho com o Kakuzu!

**Pain: **Mas o meu é grande!

**Hidan: **Conta aí, então!

**Pain: **Como você deve saber, eu casei com a Konan faz pouco tempo! Mas recentemente descobri que ela sofre daquela doença chamada sonambulismo!

**Deidara: **Isso não é um grande problema! O Tobi também sofre de sonambulismo!

**Sasori: **O que é sonambulismo?

**Deidara: **Quem anda dormindo, eu acho!

**Pain: **Mas isso não é o maior dos problemas! O problema é que ela fica indo nas vilas, pega tudo que encontra e leva pra casa!

**Sasori: **Pra mim, isso é furto!

**Hidan: **Esquece! Tu não vai entender mesmo!

**Pain: **Bom, é melhor a gente ir roubar a Kyuubi daquele peste! Estamos perdendo tempo!

**Hidan: **Então vão embor...

**Pain: **ESSA NÃO!

**Hidan: **O que foi?

**Pain: **Eu esqueci de fechar a porta do quarto! É ELA, A KONAN!

Ele apontou a Konan sonâmbula se aproximando no corredor.

**Sasori: **Podem deixar que eu acordo ela!

**Hidan: **NÃO!

Hidan puxou Sasori pela capa.

**Sasori: **O que foi, seu maluco?

**Hidan: **Se você acordá-la, ela pode morrer!

**Pain: **Fiquem quietos!

Konan se aproximou dos garotos e estendeu as mãos sobre Deidara e Sasori. Quando os dois perceberam, ela havia roubado suas capas da Akatsuki e ia embora com elas.

**Deidara: **Tô me sentindo tão pelado!

**Sasori: **EI KONAN, DEVOLVE A MINHA CAPA! AI!

Pain lhe deu um beliscão.

**Pain: **Quer calar a boca? Não se preocupem quanto as suas capas! Toda manhã, ás 6 horas, eu saio pelas vilas devolvendo tudo aos seus legítimos donos!

**Deidara: **Ei Sasori, vamos embora que é melhor!

Os dois estavam saíndo, mas logo voltaram gritando. Konan estava voltando. Dessa vez, ela esticou as mãos e roubou as camisas de Sasori e Deidara. Quando ela foi embora levando as coisas deles, o olhar dos rapazes "pousaram" no corpo do Sasori.

**Hidan: **Isso aí... parece aquele boneco da Disney!

**Deidara: **Depois falam que eu pareço com uma garota!

**Hidan: **Qual é mesmo o nome daquele boneco da Disney?

**Pain: **Pinóquio!

Os rapazes caíram na gargalhada.

**Sasori: **Muito engraçado!

**Hidan: **Cara, tu é muito feio!

**Deidara: **Tô indo, Sasori!

**Sasori: **Ei, me espera!

**Deidara: **AH, LÁ VEM ELA DE NOVO!

Não deu outra. Konan deu meia-volta, e dessa vez, roubou as calças e sapatos do Deidara e do Sasori, antes de ir embora. Os dois ficaram apenas de cueca no corredor.

**Sasori: **Alguma coisa me diz que eu devia ter ido dormir mais cedo!

**Deidara**: Ô Hidan, eu vou te dizer uma coisa: se a Konan voltar aqui, não tem mais nada pra levar, não!

**Hidan: **Azar o seu!

**Pain: **E o pior é que ela está voltando!

**Deidara: **E agora?

**Sasori: ***apontando Pain e Hidan* agora é eles dois!

**Hidan:** Ei, comigo não, seu *****!

**Deidara: **Mas ela já levou tudo, gente!

**Pain: **Cala a boca que ela está vindo!

Konan se aproximou novamente e passou os braços por volta de Deidara e Sasori.

**Deidara: **Dessa, eu gostei!

**Sasori: **Eu também!

Os três iam saíndo.

**Pain: **EI, EI, EI, EI!

**Deidara: **Pssst! Fica quieto senão ela morre!

**Pain: **Ei, Deidara e Sasori...

**Sasori: **Cala a boca senão ela morre, Pain!

**Pain: **Mas... mas essa é a minha mulher!

**Sasori: **Não se preocupe! Amanhã de manhã, o Deidara e eu devolvemos ela ás 6 horas em ponto! Pode deixar!

**Pain: **NÃO, EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR!

Pain saiu correndo atrás deles, enquanto Hidan se matava de rir no corredor.

FIM!!!

* * *

Inspirei essa fic num episódio do programa "a praça é nossa", e imaginei como seria se fosse com os personagens da Akatsuki. Mandem comentários caso tenham gostado.


End file.
